


The Queen who became a Star

by SneaselXRiolu



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Eskerclan, Grottoclan, Hollowclan, Mistyclan, Original Cat Clans (Warriors), Original Character Death(s), POV Original Female Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:35:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23839213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SneaselXRiolu/pseuds/SneaselXRiolu
Summary: After the death of her mate, Pikestar, Gingerheart became Gingerstar. Now dealing with the weight of warrior training that she learned minimal of, and interacting with clans that were at war with Mistyclan, Gingerstar has to learn what atrocities occurred in her clan if she is to ever lead her clan away from the death they suffer and caused
Relationships: Gingerheart/Pikestar





	The Queen who became a Star

**Author's Note:**

> Mistyclan:  
> Leader - Gingerstar, a dark ginger, fluffy she-cat with yellow eyes  
> Deputy - Sprucemist, a dark brown muscular tom with green eyes  
> Medicine Cat - Willowpuddle, a grey and white she-cat with sky blue eyes. Apprentice, Cedarpaw
> 
> Warriors  
> Runningriver, a silver tom with blue eyes.  
> Fiercespark, a golden she-cat with golden eyes. Apprentice, Beepaw  
> Raintail, a dark blue small tom. Apprentice, Doepaw  
> Newtjump, a black cat speckled with white spots on his shoulders. Apprentice, Ravenpaw  
> Mouseskip, a small brown she-cat with her mother's green eyes. Apprentice, Leopardpaw
> 
> Apprentices  
> Doepaw - a brown she-cat with white spots on her flank.  
> Beepaw - a black and white striped tom with honey colored eyes.  
> Cedarpaw - a dark brown tom with reddish-brown eyes.  
> Leopardpaw - a tom that looks similar to a leopard, like his mother, Goldenspot  
> Ravenpaw - a black tom with striking yellow eyes.
> 
> Queens  
> Condorblossom - a calico she-cat who is a full time queen  
> Quailwillow - a white she-cat with blue eyes.
> 
> Elders  
> Stumpyslip - a brown tom with a missing back foot.  
> Gullscar - a reddish brown tom with a missing eye  
> Brookstep - a white she-cat with black spots and yellow eyes missing her right front foot.
> 
> Kits  
> Leapkit, son of Condorblossom and Raintail  
> Shellkit, daughter of Condorblossom and Raintail  
> Stingkit, daughter of Fiercespark and Runningriver (taken care of by Quailwillow)  
> Kestrelkit, son of Fiercespark and Runningriver (taken care of by Quailwillow)  
> Shadowkit, son of Quailwillow and Newtjump
> 
> Grottoclan  
> Leader - Waspstar  
> Deputy - Blackbrook  
> Medicine cat - Buzzardspring, Thunderdream
> 
> Warriors  
> Stormwish  
> Emberpelt  
> Pricklefang
> 
> Apprentices  
> Nettlepaw
> 
> Queens  
> Flintshine
> 
> Elders  
> Sootback
> 
> Kits  
> Rosekit, Son of Flintshine and Pricklefang  
> Birchkit, Son of Flintshine and Pricklefang  
> Icekit, Daughter of Flintshine and Pricklefang
> 
> Hollowclan  
> Leader - Aspenstar  
> Deputy - Windflight  
> Medicine cat - Hareskip
> 
> Warriors  
> Frogfrost  
> Swanflash  
> Shadeflank
> 
> Apprentices  
> Springpaw
> 
> Queens  
> Spottedflower
> 
> Elders  
> Halfstar  
> Shatteredgaze
> 
> Kits  
> Blizzardkit, Daughter of Frogfrost and Swanflash  
> Duskkit, Son of Frogfrost and Swanflash 
> 
> Eskerclan  
> Leader - Plumstar  
> Deputy - Sparrowgaze  
> Medicine Cat - Elmglow, Gooselight
> 
> Warriors  
> Stoneheart  
> Ashenshadow  
> Fernblossom  
> Slatetalon  
> Flintwind  
> Riverwhisper  
> Flickerwillow  
> Slaterunner
> 
> Apprentices  
> Copperpaw  
> Defiantpaw (once known as Witheredkit)
> 
> Queens  
> Peardust
> 
> Elders  
> Adderleg
> 
> Kits  
> Alderkit, daughter of Peardust and Stoneheart  
> Acornkit, son of Peardust and Stoneheart  
> Moutainkit, son of Peardust and Stoneheart

Gingerheart had waited for news on the attack of Grottoclan. Strong warriors sent to travel all the way to another camp. Moons of fighting, training, seeing her kits become apprentices at four moons, like all the other kits. Pikestar and Redfang leading the large group out. Now was the hard part. Waiting.

Gingerheart had to wait for her mate. Wait for her kits. Wait for news. All the queens waited with baited breath, some with hackles raised just in case Grottoclan or Hollowclan appeared. Eskerclan would be out of breath. Easy targets. Even for the elders that stayed behind.

Gullscar may be half-blind and old, but he could still fight, and he demanded that on behalf of himself and the crippled Stumpyslip that they would not be useless and wanted to fight. Pikestar happily assigned them an important job. The Queens, those too pregnant or with kits too young to fight, needed to be safe. Otherwise Mistyclan's future would be at stake. 

Of course, the last healthy warrior that stated behind, Sprucemist, kept guard as well. Just in case the Elders needed to fight Grottoclan or Hollowclan. His dark brown pelt kept low, and his tail twitched impatiently.

The last one that was left was Willowpuddle. The Medicine cat was readying her stocks to help heal any cats that came back home.

Gingerheart couldn't sleep. She wanted her mate to come back. Victorious. Blood on his lips and yowling for celebration. Coming in the Queen's den as Redfang took care of giving fresh kill to injured warriors and Gingerheart and Pikestar would share a dear moment. 

"Sprucemist, what do you think will happen? Who will have died?" Gingerheart asked, dreading the names of her kits.

Sprucemist's tail flicked. "Cats from both sides, but mostly Grottoclan."

She closed her eyes and waited for her mate to come. That was when there were yowls. How sudden had it been? Was it Hollowclan? No.

The sun was much lower in the sky. Had she slept?

Fiercespark headed the pack, a few warriors dragging dead bodies behind her. Gingerheart ran passed Gullscar, chasing after Sprucemist.

"Fircespark. Where is the rest?" Sprucemist hissed. 

"We would have had more alive if we had better elders who could have fought." Fiercespark said ruefully. She had carried in the Deputy's body, Redfang.

"Where is Pikestar?" Gingerheart asked.

Fiercespark bowed her head and shook it. "We were unable to wipe out Grottoclan. They took his body and mangled it, and refused us our right of burying him with his ancestors."

Gingerheart's tail lowered as she saw more Warriors and apprentices drag in more dead bodies. That's when she saw a dreaded death. Mouseskip with Troutfang in her mouth. A sister carrying her own brother.

Gingerheart ran to Mouseskip, both of their eyes filled with tears. Gingerheart pressed her muzzle to Mouseskip's forehead, and allowed her to carry Troutfang to the center of the camp.

Gingerheart felt sick. There was no deputy, no leader. Mistyclan would surely fall apart. There would be no sleep at the medicine den as Raintail already was there with Willowpuddle and having cobwebs pressed to his wound. A large slash to his side. 

Gingerheart watched the field of dead warriors grow, knowing all were not back. Some warriors couldn't have carried them, such as Brookestep who seemed to be crippled now.

The red she-cat walked over to the dead bodies and pressed her muzzle to each of their flanks, praying to the ancestors that they be treated well, watching over the still living, and that all brave warriors be allowed peace, including those who have not been able to be recovered.

Gingerheart then stalked off to the nursery after saying her farewells, and motioned with a tail flick for the other queens to do the same as a sign of respect. 'He's gone. Both. All. Many warriors have left us. Ancestors, please help us. Send a sign to Willowpuddle, help her choose the next leader before sunrise.'

* * *

That night, Willowpuddle was able to sleep despite the many warriors in her den. She recieved a vision from Silentwhisper. The red she-cat in blood filled mist at the front of faceless cats. Who walked as Willowpuddle walked behind her. She watched the red-eye cat's fur as it suddenly burst in color from the red mist into white, and Willowpuddle followed, feeling the heavy mist leave and her fur feeling rejuvenated. Her body no longer heavy. Gingerheart's yellow eyes stared on as she led the rest of the clan into new hope.

* * *

Willowpuddle awoke and quickly jumped over sleeping bodies. Her thin tail raised high as she went to the middle of camp and yowled loudly. "Let all cats who are old enough to catch their own prey come to me! A clan meeting is needed at once!" She bellowed, her sky blue eyes showing their iris as her pupils were slits becoming wider. 

The whole Clan sleepily approached and lied there in front of her, apart from Raintail and Fircespark, who were burying the warriors around the territory. "I have just received a vision from Silentwhisper, our first medicine cat. She showed me a red she-cat leading us from red heavy mist of war and death, into white mist of hope. Gingerheart, step forward."

The queen did so, gulping nervously.

"Gingerheart, the Ancestors have shown me that you will lead us. By tomorrow, you will begin your travel to the Moon Stone outside of Eskerclan territory. You will be accompanied by myself and your Deputy. Choose now."

She didn't want this. She thought perhaps Newtjump or Fiercespark would be leader. Then again, Fiercespark wasn't present, and Newtjump hadn't had an apprentice yet. The first cat Gingerheart locked eyes with was Sprucemist. "Sprucemist! I choose Sprucemist as my deputy."

"Then it is settled." Willowpuddle declared. "By tomorrow, you will have your new leader!" 


End file.
